Every Inch by Isabel0329
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Eles se encontram por causa do amor compartilhado por pele com tatuagem. Edward e Bella desenvolvem uma amizade que de repente se transforma em algo mais em uma noite. Um tiro.Todos Humanos.


Está fanfic pertence a _ Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Carol_ Maeve é minha maravilhosa beta.

Escrita para o Concurso Tattward & Inkella.

* * *

><p><strong>Every Inch<strong>** - Cada centímetro**

_Bing._

Eu me virei e vi a pequena janela pular na tela do meu computador. Eu também sorri quando eu vi quem era.

**Tatboy09: Hey.**

Meu coração deu uma pequena falhada e meu estômago virou em uma sensação de prazer, enquanto meus dedos balançaram para pairar sobre o meu teclado. Devo responder de imediato? Devo parecer que estava esperando que ele me mandasse uma mensagem? O que devo dizer?

**Tatboy09: Não banque a tímida comigo, boba.** **Eu sei que você está aí.**

Eu suspirei. É claro que ele sabia. Inferno, meu pequeno indicador de status estava verde, ou seja, eu tinha estado ativa nos últimos dez minutos. Além disso, Edward parecia saber tudo sobre mim. Ou pelo menos é assim que ele demonstra.

Meus dedos se conectaram com as teclas e eu digitei a minha resposta.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Desculpe, eu me afastei.** **Voltei agora.** **O que foi?**

Enquanto eu esperava pela sua resposta prendi a respiração. Era sempre assim cada vez que nos falamos, não importa quanto tempo isso demore. Às vezes eu prendia a respiração por tanto tempo que eu começava a ver manchas em meu campo de visão. O que posso dizer? Edward faz coisas engraçadas para o meu senso de auto-preservação.

**Tatboy09: Nada de mais.** **Só queria saber o que você está fazendo.**

Eu não poderia evitar o riso que escapou de mim. O imaginei em seu apartamento, onde eu tinha estado uma ou duas vezes. Ele está, provavelmente, sentado no sofá com o computador em seu colo, com os pés apoiados na mesa de café ridiculamente caras que ele usa mais como um estrado do que uma mesa de café.

Ele provavelmente está vestindo jeans e uma camiseta de manga longa, como é seu uniforme usual para o dia. Em raras ocasiões ele arregaçou as mangas e eu vi seus braços, mal contendo a baba de cair da minha boca.

Por que isso? Porque Edward tinha as tatuagens mais lindas em seus braços. Seu braço esquerdo estava quase completamente coberto, uma manga cheia como ele a chamava. Seu braço direito estava coberto apenas até o cotovelo, mas não menos detalhado e bonito. Ele racionalizou que desde que ele era destro ele estaria estendendo o seu braço direito mais do que seu braço esquerdo. Desta forma, se a manga subisse, por qualquer motivo, ninguém iria ver os desenhos gravados em sua pele.

Os desenhos eram sagrados. Ele raramente os mostrava a alguém, preferindo usar camisas de manga longa mesmo no meio do verão, do que mostrá-las. Eu as tinha visto algumas vezes e meus dedos instintivamente tinham traçado um caminho sobre as marcas gravadas em sua pele. Seu rosto tinha ficado rígido na primeira vez que eu toquei lá, quase como se ele não estivesse acostumado a ser tocado, muito menos em sua arte.

**Tatboy09: Você ainda está aí?** **Eu posso deixá-la sozinha, se você está ocupada.**

Eu sorri para a sua reflexão e rapidamente respondi.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Não, eu estou aqui.** **Acabei me desviado por causa de alguns pensamentos.**

**Tatboy09: O que você está pensando?**

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Você.**

**Tatboy09: Eu?**

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Suas tatuagens.**

Houve uma pausa e eu podia imaginar o seu rosto enquanto ele considerava o que dizer em seguida. Ele provavelmente deve estar tenso, com seus olhos se estreitando na tela e sua boca apertada. Ele faz muito isso quando esta prestes a dizer algo sério.

Edward e eu tínhamos nos encontrado em um tópico de tattoos da área de Washington. Ele havia postado uma foto borrada de metade de seu pulso e fiquei imediatamente fascinada quando vi. A obra era tão complexa que tinha de haver uma razão pessoal por trás das imagens em sua pele. As escolhas que ele tinha feito não eram típicas de tatuagens. Claro que havia algumas estrelas náuticas e garotas pin ups, mas havia um monte de outras nas imagens mais escuras. Alguém tentou perguntar qual os significados delas, mas ele se recusou a responder. Disse que tinha razões "pessoais" e que por favor, não perguntassem mais sobre elas novamente.

Essa resposta só me intrigou mais.

Eu lhe enviei uma mensagem, lhe pedindo inocentemente que me mostrasse onde seu trabalho foi feito. Eu estava querendo ter a minha própria tatuagem há algum tempo e, no verão anterior havia feito uma estrela inocente o suficiente no meu quadril. Era pequena e bastante normal considerando o grande esquema das tatuagens. Tenho certeza de que o artista revirou os olhos quando eu disse o que eu queria. Eu estava meio tentada a colocar minha vadia interior para fora, mas nem todo mundo poderia ter um crânio flamejante em toda a sua volta para a sua primeira tatuagem. Ao invés disso eu mantive a minha língua e me encolhi quando ele me tocou com as mãos enluvadas de borracha. Vinte minutos depois que ele começou, ele proclamou ter acabado e eu rolei para fora da pequena mesa para encontrar o meu quadril marcado com uma estrela vermelha com uma leve sombra preta.

Eu planejava ficar mais tatuada, mas teria de esperar até estar fora da faculdade. Se Charlie me pegasse com tatuagem em qualquer lugar no meu corpo, ele provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco, sua face normalmente pálida de Washington normais iria para vermelho tomate em dez segundos. A do meu quadril eu podia, pelo menos, encobrir. Era improvável que meu pai um dia fosse me ver sem qualquer roupa ou com pelo menos maiô então eu senti que o quadril era uma área segura.

Depois de Edward e eu trocarmos algumas mensagens através do tópico da comunidade de tattoo, começamos a conversar fora dela. E depois trocamos números de telefone. Nós casualmente descobrimos que vivíamos a menos de 8 km um do outro e, por alguma coincidência estranha, nos encontramos para o café em uma tarde um pouco nublada.

Eu pensei que poderia ser estranho encontrar alguém com quem eu só conversei pelo computador e, em seguida, pelo telefone, mas Edward era engraçado o suficiente e nós nos dávamos muito bem. Temos um senso de humor parecido e estávamos interessados em muitas coisas em comum. Ele gostava de ler e ouvir música, e eu gostava de ouvir música e ler.

Mas parecia haver, eu não sei, este sentimento de quase constrangimento entre nós. Como se houvesse algum problema nos rondando, nenhum de nós querendo tocar no assunto mesmo quando desejávamos falar sobre isso.

Eu sabia que me sentia atraída por ele.

Eu não poderia negar o fato de que ele era um homem atraente. Ele tinha provavelmente 1,88 de altura, e magro. Eu sabia que ele gostava de nadar o que, provavelmente, o mantinha em forma. Edward também tinha o cabelo mais engraçado que eu já vi. Era longo e selvagem, constantemente parecendo como se ele apenas tivesse rolado para fora da cama e não o penteado ou que ele tinha tido o melhor sexo de sua vida. Ele passa os dedos através do comprimento de atrás de sua orelha com bastante freqüência, o que provavelmente mantinha o seu estado perpétuo de sensualidade. Ele era marrom escuro com listras naturais bronze como sombra, que me faz lembrar de moedas de um centavo, velhas e sujas. Uma espécie de moeda de um centavo com uma cor adorável. Ele tinha uma covinha no centro de seu queixo que só aparecia particularmente quando ele ria por algo ou sorria torto. Seus olhos eram de um verde floresta escuro, com bordas em uma cor dourada que eu acho que ele herdou de sua mãe. Ou pelo menos é o que ele me disse.

A melhor parte de Edward era que ele era completamente inconsciente do quão desesperadamente lindo ele era. Sempre que ele e eu saíamos juntos em público, não deixava de pegar as mulheres de boca aberta para ele como se quisessem pular em cima dele e abrir as pernas. Eu sabia exatamente o que era essa vontade, principalmente porque eu sinto isso também. Eu só não tinha demonstrado isso... ainda.

Edward ignora a atenção que chama, ou ele não percebe, embora, na realidade, era provavelmente uma combinação dos dois. Eu vi o charme que ele lança em algumas mulheres em seu caminho uma vez ou outra, como numa vez em um café quando a garçonete disse que estavam fechando em 10 minutos e tínhamos que sair. Ele lhe deu um olhar de cachorrinho e a loja ficou aberta mais trinta só para ele e para mim.

Eu desejava que por sua vontade ele lançasse aqueles olhos de cachorro em mim, mas na maior parte do tempo eu tenho a grande impressão que ele não pensa em mim dessa forma. Nós não somos nada além de amigos Bella, não Bella Bella. Eu secretamente desejava que ele, pelo menos, tentasse me beijar e tinha havido algumas vezes que eu pensei que ele realmente poderia, mas o pensamento passou tão rápido quanto surgiu na minha cabeça. Esses momentos sempre aconteciam com Edward. Ele simplesmente não estava interessado em mim como eu estava nele.

O que estava tudo bem, porém, ou eu me fiz acreditar nisso. Eu estava bem em ser apenas amiga dele porque ele era genuinamente uma boa pessoa para ser amiga.

O bing do meu computador me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

**Tatboy09: O quê exatamente sobre a minha tatuagem?**

Pessoalmente, eu sempre fui um pouco tímida. Demorou muito para eu me abrir e conhecer melhor as pessoas. Acho que é por isso que eu gostava de Edward. Ele nunca me pressionou para qualquer coisa, ele sempre me perguntava, mas deixava uma saída se eu não quisesse fazer algo. Ele faz parecer que tudo era a minha idéia, ao invés dele.

E fazia isso parecer devastadoramente bem, e é por isso que eu gosto dele.

Houve momentos em que eu o peguei olhando para mim de forma engraçada, quase como se estivesse vesgo e tentando descobrir alguma coisa. Quando eu o pegava assim, ele corava um pouco e olhava para longe. Normalmente, ele também se contorce na cadeira um pouco, parecendo claramente desconfortável por ter sido pego olhando para mim.

Eu digitei a minha resposta antes que eu amarelasse.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Em como eu quero correr a minha língua em cada centímetro delas.**

De onde diabos veio _essa_ súbita explosão? Olhei ao lado da minha tela do computador e vi as duas garrafas de Bacardi morango. Uma estava vazia, e a outra com três quartos tomados. Minha coragem líquida.

**Tatboy09: Bella?** **Tem certeza que é você?**

Oh merda. Eu disse algo errado. Tempo para o controle de danos.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Sim, sou eu.** **Esqueça que eu disse isso.** **Eu tomei algumas bebidas hoje à noite.** **Às vezes digo coisas sem pensar.**

**Tatboy09: Bem, então.** **Não me deixe pará-la.** **:)**

Eu ri com suas palavras. Típico homem. Ficar com a garota um pouco tonta e ouvir todas as coisas engraçadas que saem de sua boca.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Não, eu terminei por essa noite.** **Só estava tendo alguns pensamentos aleatórios.**

**Tatboy09: Você quer sair hoje à noite?** **Talvez assistir a um filme?**

Pensei por um momento. Minha colega de quarto, Alice, estava fora da cidade, visitando o namorado que vivia em Tacoma. Eles alternam os fins de semana em uns dos dois lugares, tentando trabalhar o relacionamento de longa distância, até que ela saia da faculdade e possa ir morar com ele. Ele era um ano mais velho que nós, mas infinitamente mais sábio do que parecia. Jasper era apenas uma daquelas pessoas que minha avó teria chamado de "alma velha".

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Isso soa bem.** **Alice está desaparecida neste fim de semana.** **Você quer fazer isso aqui?**

Eu ri novamente com minhas próprias palavras, claramente deixando a quantidade de bebida alcoólica, mesmo que pequena, ir para a minha cabeça.

**Tatboy09: Ugh.** **Por que você não disse isso há 10 minutos?** **Rosalie está aqui e eu acho que ela e Emmett estão treinando luta Greco-Romana, experimentando uma bandeja de chocolates realmente bons ou tendo algum sexo muito alto.**

Rosalie era namorada de Emmett. Eu a conheci uma vez, de passagem, e embora ela não tivesse sido ruim para mim, ela não foi exatamente receptiva também. Eu acho que uma palavra mais apropriada seria 'fria'. Mas ela era civil e isso é tudo o que importava.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Aqui parece bom.** **Eu vou escolher um filme e estourar um saco de pipoca no microondas, enquanto você está vindo.**

**Tatboy09: Parece bom demais.** **Eu estarei aí em 15.**

Ele se despediu e fechei a tampa do meu laptop. Olhando por cima a minha aparência no espelho, eu gemi quando eu vi o que parecia. Só porque Edward não estava interessado em mim mais do que amigo não quer dizer que eu precisava me parecer com um troll que apenas se arrastou para fora sob a ponte. Eu escovei meu cabelo para cima do meu pescoço, o amarrando em rabo de cavalo bagunçado com o elástico de cabelo que eu usava constantemente em torno de meu pulso. Eu também fiz questão de bater algum corretivo para encobrir algumas pequenas espinhas em desenvolvimento por todo o meu queixo e testa. O toque final foi passar em meus lábios o fantasy lip balm que Alice tinha me dado de presente na semana passada para compensar um "pena que você teve que ouvir Jasper e eu fazendo sexo".

Corri para a sala do meu apartamento, limpando da vista as revistas de moda feminina espalhadas e as empilhando ordenadamente sobre uma mesa lateral. Mesmo que Edward tenha dito 15 minutos, havia uma boa possibilidade de que ele estaria aqui realmente em dez ou menos. Eu cometi o erro de estar no carro com ele algumas vezes e sua condução realmente me assustou. Ele dirigiu mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível e certamente mais rápido do que era legal. Mas ele nunca tinha tido um acidente e, apesar da sensação de estar em uma montanha russa sentada no banco do passageiro, eu confiava nele ao volante muito mais do que eu confio em mim mesmo.

A pipoca estava terminando, o saco de pipoca extras estilo manteiga estava pulando no microondas, assim que eu ouvi Edward bater na porta do apartamento.

Eu verifiquei para ter certeza de que era ele pelo olho mágico antes de abrir a porta, meu estômago fazendo essa coisa nervosa que ele faz desde quando o vi pela primeira vez. Eu joguei a porta aberta e Edward me deu um sorriso que eu secretamente chamo de "meu sorriso". Era uma espécie de meio sorriso, quase torto. Ele estava com uma camiseta de mangas longas e calças de brim escuro. Simplificando, ele parecia espetacular.

"Hey," eu disse.

"Hey para você também", disse ele e manteve o sorriso no rosto.

Recuei para o apartamento, me deslocando em direção à cozinha para esvaziar a pipoca, agora terminada, em uma tigela grande para que pudéssemos compartilhar. Edward me seguiu e abriu a geladeira em busca de uma bebida, provavelmente.

"Jasper deixou um pouco de cerveja aí, da última vez ele estava aqui, se você quiser isso. Ou eu tenho mais do que eu estava bebendo mais cedo", eu disse de improviso, acenando para a geladeira.

"Eu vou ficar com cerveja. Você provavelmente estava bebendo algo macio e adocicado," ele riu.

Mostrei a língua para ele.

"Só porque eu não gosto de cerveja, isso não faz de mim uma pessoa ruim."

Ele riu mais alto.

"Não, isso faz de você uma pessoa com mau gosto."

Revirei os olhos e caminhei em direção ao rack e o DVD no canto da sala de estar. Edward seguiu logo atrás de mim, uma mão agora envolvida em torno da garrafa verde de cerveja.

"Então, o que você quer assistir esta noite?" Eu disse em frente as caixas de filmes.

"Contanto que não haja sexo selvagem e gemidos eu estou bem com isto. Eu acho que já ouvi o suficiente das pessoas por algum tempo", ele me respondeu.

Corei com as suas palavras de imediato, pensando que eu queria ouvir o seus gemidos de sexo. Eu consegui lutar contra o rubor na hora em que eu "enfiei" a cara nos vários filmes de nossa coleção e selecionei um. Voltando para ele, eu esperava que minhas bochechas estivessem de volta à sua cor normal, albina, em vez da morango que provavelmente ficou depois da sua brincadeira.

_"Juno?"_ Eu perguntei, levantando a caixinha.

"Isso não é nenhum Traço Mágico. Isso é um rabisco que não pode ser desfeito, cara", Edward citou com um grande sorriso.

_*Traço Mágico ou Etch a Sketch é um brinquedos dos anos 80/90. Parecido com uma lousa que você rabiscava e depois virava um botão apagando tudo._

Eu ri para ele e tirei o disco da caixa, o deslizando no DVD player.

_"Juno_ é. Eu amo este filme."

Eu me joguei no sofá ao lado dele enquanto a seqüência de abertura começou a rolar.

Cantamos juntos as letras no início, nossas vozes entoando perfeitamente com a do outro.

"Eu também", ele disse finalmente.

Nós assistimos o primeiro terço do filme em um silêncio sociável, compartilhando a pipoca. Nossas mãos se encostaram de vez em quando e eu pensei ter sentido um choque ou algo rolar pelo meu corpo cada vez que sua pele tocava a minha. Eu dei uma olhadinha rápida em Edward para ver se ele tinha reparado e ele tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

"O quê?" Eu finalmente perguntei, quebrando o silêncio entre nós.

"Nada", ele disse rapidamente.

Outros quinze minutos se passaram e o silêncio, que até agora era quase confortável, ficou grosso com algum tipo de tensão. Eu vi Edward se contorcer no sofá algumas vezes, e eu decidi que precisava de outra das minhas próprias bebidas adocicadas das quais Edward havia feito piada antes. Eu me arrastei do sofá e eu pensei que eu o ouvi exalar forte atrás de mim, enquanto eu caminhava para a cozinha.

Puxei a porta da geladeira espiando as garrafas de Bacardi, que normalmente havia uma ou duas escondidas no fundo para fins de emergência. Com uma prova realmente difícil ou um cara quente sentado em seu sofá a centímetros de você.

Inclinei-me e cheguei na parte de trás, tentando sentir a garrafa exclusivamente moldada.

"Foda-se", ouvi atrás de mim. Foi afetado e gemido, parecendo distintamente com Edward.

Me virei enquanto eu ainda estava curvada e com certeza Edward estava ali de pé na entrada para a cozinha, com a garrafa vazia de cerveja na mão e um olhar ainda mais curioso do que antes em seu rosto. Ele quase parecia que estava com dor.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido.

O olhar triste permaneceu no rosto dele por um momento, enquanto ele pensava.

"É só que... você não pode fazer isso?" ele gemeu finalmente.

Eu olhava para ele. "Fazer o quê?"

Ele fechou os olhos e passou a mão sobre o rosto, a sua manga esquerda andou para cima e me dando uma pequena visão de seu pulso cheio de obras de arte.

"Inclinada assim. Sua bunda parece tão boa", disse ele calmamente.

Eu pulei de onde eu estava, meus olhos grandes como pires. Esta foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi Edward dizer algo sobre o meu corpo na minha presença. Eu também acho que guinchei algum ruído ininteligível.

"Desculpe, Bella. Isso foi grosseiro de minha parte", ele murmurou e olhou para longe.

Minha mente estava tentando processar tudo o que aconteceu em um tão curto espaço de tempo. Em algum lugar entre a obtenção de uma bebida e ouvi-lo gemer atrás de mim, Edward tinha me seguido e viu minha bunda de fora da geladeira. E ele gostou da visão.

Será que ele ...

Não.

Não era possível.

Ele não pensa em mim assim.

Será que ele?

Eu empurrei o topo da minha bebida e tomei um longo gole dela. O líquido efervescente bateu em meu estômago e me fez soltar um pequeno arroto. Edward irrompeu em gargalhadas e eu corei o mesmo tom da fruta no rótulo da garrafa.

"Isso é bom, Bella. Lhe dou um quatro de esforço e dez de pura fofura", ele riu e se pôs contra o balcão, inclinando os braços contra o balcão atrás dele.

Tomei mais um gole da garrafa fria e notei os olhos de Edward encarando a minha boca. Normalmente eu teria ficado constrangida, mas com a coragem líquida extra que eu tinha em minhas veias isso só me fez sentir sexy.

"Vê algo que você gosta?" Eu disse e fiquei surpresa com o tom baixo e suave da minha voz.

Edward engoliu audivelmente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, ficando de pé.

"Talvez", disse ele com uma voz embargada.

Eu ri, provavelmente a influência do licor recém-adicionado ao meu sistema.

"Você quer fazer algo sobre isso?" Eu disse com uma voz cadenciada que só significava que eu estava um pouquinho bêbada novamente.

"Talvez", disse ele novamente.

Eu entortei o meu dedo para ele e ele engoliu em seco novamente. Eu acho que realmente vi seu pomo de Adão subir. A pequena voz na minha cabeça me disse que eu queria lamber.

Edward deu um passo hesitante em minha direção após o outro do outro lado da pequena cozinha até que ele ficou bem na minha frente. Eu olhei para ele através de meus cílios, meu sangue começou a ferver com ele em tal proximidade.

"Hey," eu disse.

Ele sorriu para mim, meu sorriso desta vez. "Hey novamente."

Ele esticou seus braços e se inclinou na bancada atrás de mim, seus braços eficazmente me cercaram. Edward se inclinou um pouco pra mim e eu senti meu pulso começar a subir.

Seu nariz roçou meu rosto e minha respiração engatou um pouco.

"Você cheira bem", ele sussurrou enviando arrepios que viajaram através da pele do meu pescoço.

"O que eu cheiro?" Sussurrei de volta.

Ele se inclinou para mim ainda mais, seus lábios escovando a minha pele e pressionando seu nariz na cavidade abaixo da minha orelha. Tanto que eu o senti e o ouviu inalar profundamente.

"Você cheira a Bella..."... fungadinhaaaa... "E morangos..."... fungadinhaaaa... "e licor".

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo enquanto seu hálito quente soprava em toda a minha pele, essencialmente cortando todos os meus processos de pensamento racional e lógico.

"Você cheira como se eu quisesse montar você". As palavras saíram de meus lábios antes mesmo de eu perceber o que estava dizendo, mas assim que eu ouvi, o nariz de Edward congelou contra mim e eu imediatamente senti a firme pedra. Mais uma vez, Bella ataca novamente e arruina o momento.

Edward baixou a cabeça em meu ombro e gemeu alto.

"Porra, Bella. Não diga merdas assim." Suas palavras foram abafadas pela minha blusa e eu mordi meu lábio, preocupada se eu o tinha deixado com raiva.

"Desculpe," Eu rangi.

Sua cabeça subiu, e seus olhos estavam arregalados, olhando para os meus. Houve uma intensidade súbita neles que eu nunca tinha visto. Engoli em seco voltando a saliva que se acumulou na minha boca pelo seu cheiro.

"Nunca peça desculpas por dizer isso. Foi tão quente", disse ele lentamente, seus olhos acesos de ... paixão?

Engoli em seco novamente.

"Ok", eu consegui dizer.

Ele se recostou em mim, o nariz novamente arrastando ao longo de minha bochecha. Ele trouxe seus lábios ao meu ouvido e todo o pensamento parou novamente quando senti ele pressionar seus lábios na minha orelha, a levando entre os dentes suavemente.

"Diga isso de novo", respondeu asperamente.

Meu estômago deu um flip e jurava que minhas pernas estavam indo se desfazer de mim, se não fosse pelos braços de Edward em ambos os meus lados, me pressionando para trás na borda da parte superior contrária.

"Eu quero montar você", eu gaguejei.

Edward pressionou seu corpo contra a minha frente e então eu o senti. Ele estava duro contra minha barriga e foda-se porra, eu realmente queria montá-lo naquele momento. Eu queria derrubá-lo no chão da cozinha, arrancar sua roupa e montá-lo como um pônei até que nós dois ficássemos ofegantes, suados e completamente exaustos e saciados.

"Mais uma vez, por favor", disse ele novamente, me fazendo pensar sobre suas faculdades mentais neste momento.

"Eu quero montar você", eu repeti, mas desta vez a minha voz caiu e foi quase chocante em o quão... excitada eu soei.

"Você não tem idéia de quantas vezes eu tive esta fantasia", ele sussurrou contra o lado do meu pescoço e colocou as mãos no balcão, as deixando descansar em minha cintura.

Seus dedos suavemente empurraram a barra da minha blusa para cima e ele acariciou a pele lisa do meu quadril. Isso me fez choramingar, o que me surpreendeu. Eu nunca tinha realmente gemido antes de pensar.

"Eu adoro esse barulho", ele disse novamente e puxou a cabeça para trás. Eu não sabia o que eu esperava ver, mas o que eu vi foi simplesmente deslumbrante. Se eu achava que ele era normalmente lindo, um Edward ligado estava além do limite. Ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso cheio de malícia e promessas de coisas futuras. "Eu me pergunto quantas vezes eu poderia levá-la a fazer esse barulho para mim."

"Muitas vezes eu acho", eu gaguejei.

Ele riu baixinho e moveu seu rosto mais perto do meu. Ele olhou entre meus lábios e meus olhos por um momento, quase debatendo consigo mesmo sobre me beijar.

Mas eu o venci.

Estiquei minha cabeça e pressionei meus lábios aos seus. Eles eram quentes e suaves, maiores que os meus. Ele congelou por um segundo, claramente surpreso por eu ter tomado a iniciativa. Mas então ele começou a responder e seu controle sobre meus quadris se apertou enquanto seus lábios se moviam em conjunto com os meus. Eu continuei fazendo esses pequenos meio suspiros, meio choramingos e isto parecia estar o transformando ainda mais. Seus quadris se pressionaram no meu estômago, e eu pude senti-lo ondulando sua dureza contra mim. Estava tão quente e tudo que eu queria fazer era envolver as minhas mãos em torno dela.

Sua língua penetrou em meus lábios quando meus dedos roçaram através de sua calça e ele gemeu em minha boca quando eu a abri. A língua de Edward procurou minha boca, se entrelaçando com a minha própria língua e a massageando. Tomei a liberdade de apertar seu pau com seu jeans e ele interrompeu o beijo com um gemido envolvente que soou mais como um silvo do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Foda-se, se você continuar assim eu vou vir em minhas calças", ele sussurrou.

Eu sorri para ele, feliz que eu poderia afetá-lo assim.

Seus olhos se estreitaram para mim e ele sorriu. "Menina safada".

Eu só sorriu mais amplo antes de pressionar os meus lábios ao seus novamente, porque alguns segundos era tempo demais para não estar beijando ele agora que eu tinha conhecido seu gosto.

Ele levou uma mão fora da bancada atrás de mim e pressionou contra a fenda entre as minhas pernas, bem em cima do meu clitóris e foi minha vez de gemer quando ele começou a me esfregar através das minhas calças.

"Merda... tão bom... Edward... por favor." Nada do que eu estava dizendo fazia qualquer sentido, exceto mostrar o quão excitada eu estava.

Ele gentilmente beliscou ao longo de minha mandíbula. "Isso mesmo. Eu quero que você bem e molhada."

Tudo bem assim? Essa foi coisa mais sexy que já tinham falado para mim.

Eu pressionei meu corpo em sua mão, em busca de atrito, na esperança de que ele respondesse e me levasse ali mesmo na minha cozinha.

Edward continuou lentamente esfregando em mim, até que sua mão escorregou para cima e depois para o meu jeans de corte baixo. Eu gemi quando senti seus dedos aquecidos atenderem a minha carne ainda mais quente. Ele escorregou entre as dobras e quando seu dedo roçou meu clitóris, eu quase pulei através do telhado de tão sensível que ele estava me deixando.

Eu gemia seu nome e ele apertou os lábios firmemente em meu pescoço, provavelmente deixando uma marca. Diga olá para a gola alta, Bella.

"Eu não quero soar como um idiota louco por sexo, mas por favor, posso levá-la para o seu quarto?" Edward perguntou.

Eu fiquei mais surpresa com o fato de que ele ainda podia colocar uma frase em linha reta do que com o que ele realmente me perguntou. Mais cinco segundos de seus dedos dançando entre as minhas pernas e eu estava indo exigir que ele me levasse para o meu quarto.

"Sim, por favor", eu consegui dizer.

Nós tropeçamos através do apartamento, batendo em pedaços aleatórios de móveis no corredor enquanto nos atrapalhamos em nosso caminho para o meu quarto. Eventualmente, se tornou muito difícil andar com a mão de Edward me acariciando e ele a retirou, ganhando outro gemido de mim. Ele riu e me beijou apaixonadamente, dizendo sem palavras que ele iria fazer isso para mim.

Ele bateu a porta atrás de nós quando, finalmente, entramos no meu quarto, com o som de roupas sendo retiradas logo depois. Suas mãos estavam em cima de mim, pastorando e conhecendo cada centímetro de pele nova que foi revelada a ele. Minha cueca feminina deslizou baixo no meu quadril e o topo da minha tatuagem de estrela espiou sobre a borda do mesmo, ganhando um gemido alto de Edward quando ele a viu.

_*Cueca feminina – são aquelas calcinhas que parecem mini shorts._

"Tão quente", disse ele e esfregou os dedos contra ela.

Eu agarrei sua roupa, querendo desesperadamente retirá-la para que eu pudesse ver a sua própria arte. "Vou lhe dizer o que é quente", eu disse enquanto puxava sua camisa preta para cima e para fora de seu torso.

Meus olhos se banqueteavam com suas tatuagens e eu delicadamente tracei as linhas das ondas azuis em seu ombro esquerdo. Lambi meus lábios quando me deparei com as frases elaboradas em latim que eu não pude decifrar nas tatuagens em um letra cursiva decorativa.

"Sua tatuagem é tão gostosa," Eu soltei e pulei nelas. Eu prendi ele abaixo de mim na minha cama, antes de qualquer um de nós saber o que estava acontecendo e meus quadris montaram nele, como eu queria fazer por toda a noite. Lutei com seu cinto e zíper, praticamente rosnando para ele. Eu bufei quando Edward riu e teve que me ajudar com eles. Não era minha culpa, eu estava com muito tesão para trabalhar em um zíper corretamente.

Me inclinei em seu rosto e o beijei forte, fazendo minha língua explorá-lo neste momento. Meu sutiã vestindo meus seios rasparam em seu peito e senti suas mãos se atrapalharem com o fecho nas minhas costas. Eu ri na sua boca, vagamente pensando que ele riu de mim apenas alguns segundos antes. Mas depois ele conseguiu se livrar e derrubou a peça de meus braços em seu rosto. Ele jogou de lado, enquanto seus olhos se trancaram nos meus mamilos, tão perto de sua boca.

"Puta merda. Só porque eu pensei que você não poderia ficar mais quente", ele gemeu.

Seus dedos gentilmente tocaram as pequenas barras prata através dos meus mamilos, produtos de um pouco de tequila demais e também de uma Semana do Saco Cheio.

_*Pequenas barras pratas – são os pircings de mamilo._

_*Semana do Saco Cheio no Brasil _ou Spring Break nos EUA – é uma semana de recesso escolar que acontece no mês de outubro.

"Alice. Tequila e Semana do Saco Cheio." Eu ri e balancei meus seios em seu rosto.

Ele rosnou e colocou suas mãos em concha sobre eles, o calor delas queimando minha carne já formigante.

"Me lembre de agradecê-la. Com um cartão ou uma merda de carro. Eu compraria uma casa pra ela só por isso", disse ele e esticou a cabeça, chupando meu mamilo direito.

Foi a minha vez de gemer e minha cabeça caiu, mechas do meu cabelo caíram ao nosso redor.

Sua língua dançou sobre o meu mamilo e minha respiração se acelerou rapidamente. Eu ondulei meus quadris em cima dele e o senti forçar através de suas boxers. Isto estava muito perigoso neste momento.

Teríamos esta noite de sexo. Ele estaria dentro de mim. Gostaria de ter certeza disso.

"Por favor, Edward," Eu choraminguei e "pisquei" meu centro nele. Sua boca deixou meu mamilo e ele jogou a cabeça para trás, os tendões de seu pescoço se esticado e se destacando. Beijei seu pescoço de cima para baixo, quando ele meteu no meu quadril, grunhindo e gemendo o tempo todo.

"Calcinhas ...", ele grunhiu e os polegares enlaçaram em cima da minha cueca-feminina, a puxando para baixo da minha bunda. Eu me arrastei até o seu torso para que ele pudesse arrastá-la pelas minhas pernas e quando olhei para baixo, eu percebi que estava empoleirada... perto... da boca de Edward. E ele não havia deixado de notar.

Ele agarrou meus quadris e me puxou ainda mais, sua língua serpenteando para fora e batendo suavemente na pele macia da minha parte interna da coxa. Eu ri. Eu tinha cócegas.

Ele olhou para mim com olhos nebulosos e sorriu. "Pronta, Bella?" ele sorriu.

"Uhhh Huhh," Eu entoei e mexi os quadris da melhor maneira possível dentro de seu aperto firme.

Edward esticou a cabeça e deu um beijo suave sobre a minha tatuagem de estrela antes de a beliscar com os dentes.

"Eu adoro essa coisa", ele disse com voz rouca.

Mal tive tempo para pensar em uma resposta antes de sua língua mergulhar entre minhas pernas, me lambendo e me fazendo gemer pela sensação. Seus dedos entre as minhas pernas tinham sido fantásticos, mas isso? Era simplesmente coisa de outro mundo.

Instintivamente eu bombeei em sua boca, e ele me respondeu docilmente. Sua língua explorou todos os lugares, só me deixando mais molhada do que parecia e o fazendo feliz enquanto ele continuava a lamber e chupar. Eu me inclinei para trás e puxei sua boxers, querendo que elas saíssem. Isso só fez a língua de Edward empurrar mais em mim.

Ele serpenteou sua mão em torno do meu quadril e começou a esfregar no meu clitóris metodicamente, enviando ondas de choque através do meu corpo e me fazendo gemer mais.

Era quase como se ele pudesse sentir que eu estava prestes a vir, porque ele retirou a mão e me deu um olhar maldoso. Eu olhei para ele entre as respirações ofegantes e continuei a minha tarefa de fazer com que suas boxers saíssem.

Finalmente ela foi para baixo das pernas o suficiente para que ele pudesse chutá-las fora de si mesmo e a jogasse em algum canto longe ao longo do meu quarto.

Ele sorriu para mim e esfregou seus dedos em círculos nos meus quadris.

"Então você vai seguir com a promessa de montar em mim?" ele perguntou e lambeu os lábios.

Me inclinei e o beijei, me saboreando com seus lábios. Ele gemeu em minha boca quando eu lancei minha língua em seu lábio inferior. "Porra tão quente" foi o seu balbuciar.

Eu fugi para baixo de seu corpo e esfreguei o meu calor úmido em todo o seu pau agora muito duro. Ele gemeu de novo e suas mãos deixaram meus quadris, agarrando meus lençóis como se sua vida dependesse deles.

Assim que eu estava prestes a levantar meus quadris e deslizar em seu comprimento, ele falou.

"Espere, Bella", ele disse de repente.

Meu corpo parou seu movimento natural e eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados. "O quê?"

"Preservativos? Ou algo assim?" ele perguntou timidamente. Foi realmente bonito e meu coração se encheu por ele querer me manter segura.

"Estou limpa e Alice insiste em ter certeza que nós tomamos as nossas pílulas anticoncepcionais juntas todas as manhãs", eu disse e sorri.

Seu sorriso de resposta foi alucinantemente sexy. "Ela definitivamente irá ganhar algo bom."

Me inclinei, o beijando e balançando sobre ele. Sua língua dançava em minha boca enquanto eu me abaixava, nós dois gememos enquanto eu me mexia suavemente para colocá-lo dentro de mim. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que não foi desconfortável por um segundo ou dois, mas o sentimento glorioso de ser estendida, oprimiu a dor rapidamente.

Endireitei as minhas costas, me inclinei para trás e comecei a balançar meus quadris. Cada estocada de quadril enviava o pau de Edward direto no meu ponto G e isso me fez gemer ainda mais. Olhei para seu rosto e seus olhos estavam paralisados onde estávamos unidos. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele lambeu os lábios.

"Porra isso é tão quente," eu gemi alto.

A mão dele se enrolou em torno do vinco entre minha coxa e meu torso, esfregando o polegar no meu clitóris e me fazendo gemer ainda mais alto.

Eu sabia que não iria durar muito se ele continuasse isso.

Eu aumentei o ritmo dos meus quadris, e logo Edward também estava empurrando seus quadris nos meus. O som da nossa pele se chocando foi tão erótico. Não era um som que eu realmente gostava de ouvir na maior parte do tempo, mas com ele era tão sexy.

Seu polegar vacilou em meu clitóris e eu levei isso como um sinal de que ele estava chegando perto.

Suas estocadas estavam vindo mais lentas, mais pontuadas e eu bati minha pélvis na sua com mais força. O seu pau se manteve pressionando no meu ponto G e eu pude sentir aquele formigamento delicioso de meu orgasmo iminente começar a me lavar.

"Oh deus. Aí mesmo," eu gemi.

O polegar de Edward se pressionou no meu clitóris e sua outra mão apertou a minha cintura quando eu senti seu corpo ficar rígido. Me entreguei ao orgasmo rolando pelo meu corpo e me acalmei em cima dele, sentindo seu pau pulsar dentro de mim enquanto minhas paredes convulsionavam em ondas em torno dele.

Eu desmoronei em cima dele, meu rosto na curva do pescoço enquanto ele ofegava no meu ouvido.

"Isso foi tão bom para você como foi para mim?" ele finalmente disse, sua voz trêmula. Suas mãos ainda em volta da minha cintura e eu mexi um pouco meus quadris, o sentindo ainda dentro de mim.

"Oh sim", eu respondi brilhantemente.

Nós ficamos assim, ainda intimamente ligados, por alguns minutos, tentando nos acalmar. Ele estava ficando mole dentro de mim, mas eu não podia suportar a senti-lo se retirar. Eu preguiçosamente lambi os desenhos em seu ombro, apenas lembrando vagamente da minha declaração de mais cedo.

"Bella?" Edward disse finalmente, quebrando o silêncio preenchido apenas pela nossa respiração.

"Sim?" Eu respondi.

"Você disse que queria lamber ... não é mesmo? Então corra sua língua em cada centímetro de minhas tatuagens", ele disse.

Eu ri no oco de seu pescoço e meu mamilo endurecido raspou em seu peito. O senti começar a endurecer novamente dentro de mim.

"Eu disse isso, sim", eu ri.

Ele fez um barulho no fundo de seu peito, que mais parecia um rosnado baixo.

Sua mão aninhou o lado do meu rosto e me chamou para cima, sua mão ainda apertando a minha bochecha.

"Você tem alguma idéia de como você é sexy?" Ele sussurrou e algo se passou através de seus olhos.

"Você tem alguma idéia de quanto tempo eu imaginei isso?" Perguntei sem responder à primeira pergunta.

Edward sorriu para mim, aquele meio sorriso que faz meu pulso fazer coisas engraçadas.

"Se for metade do tempo que eu imaginei, então a única questão que permanece é: por que diabos não fizemos isso antes?" ele perguntou e apertou minha bochecha.

Lágrimas rolaram de meus olhos e eu tive que mandá-las de volta.

"Porque eu pensei que você só me via como uma amiga", eu disse, minha voz baixa e incerta.

Ele esticou a cabeça e me beijou rapidamente, apertando minha cintura.

"Desde o momento em que te vi pela primeira vez eu quis estar dentro de você. Às vezes o desejo era tão forte que doía", disse ele calmamente.

As lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos novamente e eu enterrei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço antes que ele pudesse vê-las. Eu não queria que esta noite se cercasse de lágrimas. Eu queria que fosse muito mais. Mais do que o sexo quente.

Eu mordi o soluço de volta na metade da minha garganta e beijei o escudo de seu ouvido. "A partir do momento em que eu te vi pela primeira vez eu queria você dentro de mim."

Ele gemeu e passou os braços em volta do meu tronco, me segurando perto dele. Ele beijou o lado do meu pescoço e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

Edward nos rolou habilmente, minhas pernas envolvendo ao redor de sua bunda firme e nos mantendo unidos.

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim.

"Eu acredito que você me prometeu alguma coisa, minha sexy tatuada e perfurada menina?" ele disse com aquele sorriso sexy no rosto.

"Sua menina?" Sussurrei, ainda presa em suas palavras.

"Minha menina". Seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente e me deixaram sem dúvidas do que iria acontecer depois desta noite.

Ele começou a fazer investidas rasas com seus quadris enquanto sua língua rolou na minha boca.

Rolei meus olhos quando os sentimentos de prazer começaram a lavar através de mim. Ele soltou os meus lábios e beijou ao longo da extensão de meu pescoço desnudo quando eu joguei minha cabeça para trás.

Edward sussurrou na minha pele e meu coração pulou com suas palavras. Elas foram tão quietas que eu mal as ouvi, mas ainda foram tão claras como o dia.

"Contanto que você me tenha."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nb: Carol Maeve-** Mas que one é essa? E que Edward delicioso é esse? Foi uma surpresa agradabilíssima! Obrigada Lary, por confiar em mim. Te adoro, lindona! *-*_

_**N/T: Lary Reeden-** Alguém viva? Como estão os coraçõeinhos? Essa one é da mesma autora de Across The Airwaves - fic longa também traduida por mim e postada aqui. _

_Quero agradecer a Carol M. por betar a fic para mim._

_Reviews bla bla bla wiskas sashe ashuashua..._

_Amo vocês - em breve venho com mais duas ones - uma Jake/Ness e..._

_Bem no meu perfil vocês acham os links da minha comunidade no orkut - lá tem projetos futuros e outras coisas._

_Meu formspring - onde podem me faer perguntas mesmo sem ter conta - que eu respondo ..._

_E todas as capas das fics aqui postadas... também tem fics que eu divido ou escrevo que não são postadas nesse perfil. _

_Capa da one - http : / / lh6 . ggpht . com / -R_yWnaX8zOE / TmArMHco4QI / AAAAAAAAFcM / gREeTlm3P3E / Sem%252520T%2525C3%2525ADtulo-2 . png (retire os espaços)_


End file.
